Insane New World
by Vlad Tempest
Summary: The insane Wandering Courier has arrived in Middle Earth with his partner in crime, Mortem, after an incident. Together they travel this new world, bringing chaos with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to me finding a computer I can finally post stories on this site. First story ever, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Reviews or no reviews I will be posting, so review or don't. However if you have some ideas or tips I will be happy to hear them. Let's begin shall we.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hell?

Rushing forward in his attempt to escape the demon looking creature behind him. He can hear the creatures breathing, feel the vibrations of its footsteps, and smell it despite the gasmask on his face. Suddenly he is pulled into its embrace as its long claws come around his body. He is pulled off his feet and… licked? That's right Marcus Everdeen did what everyone said was impossible. He tamed an Alpha Deathclaw. Why, you ask? Because he thought it would be funny to walk into towns with a giant Deathclaw as a protector, that's why. Marcus a genius, definitely. Strong? Check. Charismatic? Talked a politician into committing suicide. Stealthy? He snuck into Camp Golf and slit the Rangers and troopers throats. Gunslinger? Shot a Legionnaire's hand off, using his toes. Uses melee weapons? Only the Blades of the West and East. Insane? Hell YES! Would a sane person do this crap?! He got the Think Tank to work for him, took over the Legion, New Vegas, and the Divide! He is absolutely insane.

Anyway, once he got Mortem, the Deathclaw, to put him down he deatomized his Transportaponder to take the duo to the Big Empty.

"Alright Morty, here we go. To our new home", says Marcus in a smooth, rich voice. He is wearing a long sleeve black duster with a blood red 13 on the back. Black Riot Gear underneath the duster, black leather gloves, black cargo pants with black knee guards tucked into black combat boots, a bandolier over the chest piece, a Bowie strapped to his left boot. On his head is a helmet with a gasmask fixture, with red lenses, an antenna coming out of the mouth, and the number 13 on the side in blood red.

As he activates the device and ... it explodes after creating a vortex that sucks him and Mortem inside before the vortex shuts. The Wandering Courier is gone forever. In his place as leader of the Mojave Republic is Veronica. Oh boy.

* * *

After coming out of the vortex, Marcus and Mortem look around. They notice they are in a forest, the air is clear of radiation, and the trees have green leaves. Yep, they're not home any more. Looking at his V.A.T.S. Marcus notices the lack of a map, lack of radio signal, and lack of little red dots for enemies. Yep, definitely not home anymore. Mortem suddenly rushes forward into a bush and comes out with a squirrel. Marcus checks it with his Pipboy only to find out it lacks radiation.

"Let's see. No radiation, green vegetation, fresh air, no enemies. We are in another dimension," Marcus says. Mortem looks at him like he has finally lost it. "Don't give me that look. It's the only explanation to this situation. Now eat your squirrel. We have to find water soon or else we will die of thirst and I will prove my theory when the water is not irradiated", Marcus says calmly.

As they walk the soon find a dirt road and see four children rolling down a hill onto the road. One narrowly missing some crap. Soon the one near the feces shouts, "MUSHROOMS!", and two more run forward to pick the mushrooms.

"Kids are acting like they are addicted to mushrooms. I don't know why but that sounds bad," states Marcus to Mortem. Mortem just snorts in agreement.

One kid suddenly shouts, "Get off the road!", and everyone hides behind a log. Then a black horse with red appears slowly trotting towards the children. The rider in long black robes gets of his horse and walks up to the long… sniffing?

Soon a bag fly's out from behind the brush in front of the log and on the opposite end the figure in a robe is facing, and rustles some brush on the other side of the rode, catching the attention of the figure in the robe. The figure rushes to the other side of the road. And the children escape.

* * *

Following the kids to a town the Wandering Courier decides to atomize his custom "Atrox Irae" outfit that he usually wears and deatomizes his custom "Wandering Courier Six" outfit. This outfit consists of a brown long sleeved trench coat with a backwards black 6 with a yellow outline, a blood red scarf wrapped around his face and head, a black T-shirt with a blood red backwards 6 with a grey outline, grey combat pants tucked into black steel toe and plated combat boots with the steel visible, the Blades of East and West on his back, a combat knife strapped to his left shoulder, and Love and Hate on both of his fingerless gloved hands. The only things visible, besides his sickly pale fingers, is his piercing, pale blue eyes. All in all, he was an intimidating sight.

He walked up to the gate and knocked. Shortly after the old gatekeeper open a slot to see outside. He did not expect to see a man of six foot five, dressed to the brim in weaponry, followed by a monstrous creature.

"What? You've never seen a hunter and his Deathclaw partner", says Six in his cheerful and smooth voice.

"N-no, can't say I have stranger", replies the gatekeeper, almost cowering in their presence.

"You going to let us in or are you going to let potential clients stand out here in the rain? Or do you want my partner to rip this gate down and the two of us walk inside anyway?", Six says cruelly, his voice becoming deeper suddenly and slightly animal like in the second sentence. As if he wasn't fully human. Even Mortem backed up a bit at the sudden change.

"Ah, n-n-no, come right on in. The Traven, the Prancy Pony, is that way. It also acts as an inn", the now terrified gatekeeper says quickly.

"Excellent. I bid you a good evening sir", says Marcus in a cheerful and smooth voice. "Come on Morty, we got to find you a place to rest too." Mortem just follows his insane partner with a snort and shaking his massive head.

* * *

 **I finished chapter one. I know it's short but it's the just the start. Also I am just showing the characters. Many of you might be wondering why he is following the Hobbits. Answer in the next installment. Also for those of you who don't know Mortem means Death and Atrox Irae loosely translates to Terrible Wrath.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I found out I misspelled tavern. Whoops. All well. Ya live and ya learn. Anywho, onto the story.**

Chapter 2: The Fun Begins

So, an Alpha Male Deathclaw and an insane Courier walk into a tavern. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

The tavern goes quiet as the strange duo walk inside. Well one of them. Mortem is too big to fit inside the door. So Marcus walks up to the greeter. "You really need to get a bigger door. I mean really, how is a Deathclaw supposed to get a drink if he can't fit through the door? What are you going to, make him drink outside? Every tavern or bar we go to doesn't have door big enough for him. Here I went through all the trouble of taming him, house training him, and teaching him to wash himself and no one has a place big enough for him!", Marcus says being an ass because he thinks it's funny. But he seriously did house train Mortem and got him to bath himself so he doesn't smell like death. How he did it no one knows. Not even him.

"W-well we didn't know of such creatures being tamed or that a Deathclaw even existed. I mean who ever heard of such a thing, sir?", replies the now terrified greeter. "Really now? I guess I am the first. Everyone I knew said it couldn't be done, that I was fool to even try it. Well now who is the fool?! Everyone knows the Alpha Male Deathclaws are bigger, faster, stronger, and smarter than regular Deathclaws, except the Mother of course. Mean ass motherfuckers they are. But I did it and he is now my partner. Anyways, I need a drink. I've traveled for two days and nights and need somewhere to sleep too. I will also need two barrels of your strongest for Mortem there", says Six. "Y-yes, sir", a bartender replies. "Mortem go find the stables and no eating anything in there got it. I be along shortly. Just got to pay them first", Six says in that cheerful voice.

Marcus looks around the place and sees a man in a hooded cloak sitting in the shadows of the tavern alone, not touching his drink. That catches Marcus' eye. After Marcus gets his drink and sits down in front of the cloaked man. "If you're watching someone, you're not doing a good job of it. You see, I noticed you haven't touched your drink yet and are just smoking that pipe like a chimney does wood. So either whatever is in that pipe is really good or you're watching someone? I don't care either way just letting you know your mistakes. One ghost to another. Got a name?", Marcus asks in his deep voice. Marcus is curious about a man like this. He can see the man's eyes when ne inhales the smoke, they are same eyes a Veteran Ranger has. The eyes of experience on the battlefield, which have seen terrible and miraculous things on the field.

"They call me Strider", the cloaked man replies evenly. "Going by titles are we? I usually go by Atrox Irae, Courier Six, Lone Wanderer, or The Wandering Courier. You can choose what you call me as long as it doesn't insult me", Marcus replies in that same deep voice evenly. "I'll call you Courier," Strider replies. "Really? I give all those names and you choose my old job?", Marcus complains in that cheerful voice. Strider just chuckles. "So seen any kids come through here. I saw them before they got to this town and I could immediately tell that their trouble magnets, so I figured "I'm bored so why not follow those kids who are bound to be put in interesting situations and relieve my boredom by protecting them. I a regionally trained Mortem because I was bored and thought it would be funny to see people's reactions to him when I went into towns and villages. But lately I have lost that since of adventure that drove me to become a Courier in the first place. I've done all I've set out to do and have nothing to challenge me anymore. It's like I lost my purpose, my drive. Those kids are my last chance at an adventure", Marcus sadly says. "If I can help more innocent people than so be it, but I want an adventure afterwards or during the aid."

Strider can hear and feel the sadness in the Courier's tone and starts to think. Next they hear a yell of, "Pippin!", and both look up in time to see one of the kids fall to the floor and a ring fall onto his finger before disappearing. "Now that was cool. Where can I get one of those?", Marcus asks cheerfully as Strider stands up and walks, quite briskly in fact, to a table and as kid appears, grabs him and pulls him up the stairs of the wooden tavern. Followed by the three other children with chairs and… a candlestick? Really, a candlestick? " _Why didn't I ever think of that? Killing Caesar would I've been much funnier with a candlestick instead of choking him with his bed sheets. Or killing Oliver with it instead of the NCR flag. Or Vulpes with it instead of sending the robodogs from the Big Empty on a fox hunt. Okay maybe not the last one. But still"_ , thought Marcus. _"Of course Lanius' death was funny. Dieing by being covered in pitch, lit a flame, and thrown off the Grand Canyon. Hey Graham survived and he said he was better than Graham, apparently not."_

"Well I'm bored again. Might as well see what the kids are up to."

"Let em go or I'll have at you Longshanks," said a very angry, very man like, voice behind door number four. "So you're not kids. Just short people?", Marcus looks them up and down as he says this, "With big furry feet? Huh, who knew? Anyways, in case you haven't noticed he is a trained scout that is so well trained he can probably live better in the wilderness than in civilization. I've met people trained to basically live in deserts, behind enemy lines, for months with little food, and come back with detailed maps and troop movements. They were called NCR Rangers, NCR Veteran Rangers, and Desert Rangers. The Rangers are soldiers with high abilities in stealth, mental capacity, trackers, survival training, and marksmen. Veteran Rangers have all that and basic first aid, sabotage training, experience over a number of years, cunning, capabilities in trap making, and assassinations. Desert Rangers could do all of that in their first year, only in the desert where food and water are scarce, and they worked better in the dark and where much more durable. Rangers of all kinds would see long before you saw them. The Desert Rangers joined the NCR for a number of years before the NCR was kicked out of the Mojave, my home, and joined up with the Mojave Republic. I was a Desert Ranger when I was thirteen. Before they joined up with the NCR, then I cast out even though I was among the best because of my age and became Courier to quench my thirst for adventure. When I turned eighteen I was on my last delivery job. I was going to rejoin now that I could. I let my guard down because of my good mood. Next thing I knew I was tied up in front of a shallow grave. Lost some memory after that and woke up on a bed with a doctor stitching up my head saying I was lucking to be alive. Made the town I was in my home, Goodsprings. Put my training to use tracked down the man, killed him got my package back, got paid, and that is where another story begins."

Everyone is now looking at Marcus in wonder. "You know I just noticed Strider has long hair", Marcus says evenly. Now everyone is looking at him like he has lost it. "What?", Marcus asks. "Is it something I said?"

 **So everyone now knows he is a few legs short a chair. Anyway this all your getting from me today. Sooo. Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy! Your all probably wonder how he could be the Lone Wanderer right. Well here it is. I don't own Fallout or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 3: The Reason

 _Flashback_

 _Three figures are walking through the desert. There is a flat top mountain to their left and the sun directly behind them. One is a tall man pale wearing an armored blue jumpsuit with yellow numbers on the back. 101. He is five foot five, his face is narrow and is cleanly shaven, he wears sunglasses over his piercing blue eyes, has black shaggy hair, and a scar going from his left cheek to his right. The other is a woman tan of five foot flat dressed in a gray jumpsuit with the words RobCo. On the back. She has brown hair and green eyes and is smiling. Next is a boy of twelve wearing a small, handmade black jumpsuit and grey duster. They are Jake Everdeen, the Lone Wanderer, Mora Everdeen, and Marcus Everdeen. Suddenly a gunshot is heard and Jake stumbles back. Then a spear finds its way into his chest. Another shot and Mora falls down bleeding in-between her eyes. Now a group of tribals wearing loincloths suddenly appear from the direction of the mountain. Two grab the Marcus and start to drag him away. Suddenly a shot is heard and one the tribals' head explodes. Then another shot and another destroyed head, then another, and another until all the attacking tribals were dead. Then from the direction of the sun a man in a brown cloak, helmet with a gasmask fixture with a radio antenna attachment, walked forward. He went over to Marcus' parent and pulled the shovel off his back and began to dig. That is how Marcus, the new Lone Wanderer, met the Rangers._

 _End Flashback_

Marcus woke up with a start. PSD is never fun. That is why he gave away so much information away a few hours ago. He was talking about the Rangers and got caught up in old memories. It's that or his Mora blood. That and being clinically insane _._ He looks around and sees Strider looking out the window along with a little black haired ki- er, Hobbit named Frodo.

"So, what are ya doing? Dontcha ya guys ever have ta sleep?", Marcus asks. "I'm keeping watch for the Black Riders. Frodo is having trouble sleeping", Strider replies evenly. Suddenly a screech of anger breaks the air and the other three Hobbits jump up. "What are they?", Sam asks. "They were once great kings of men. Deceived by Sauron. Now they do his bidding.", Strider replies again evenly. "So they are like vengeful ghosts. If you kill one it will just reform somewhere else then come back?", Marcus asks, in his cheerful voice, getting a nod in return. "Great it's Sierra Madre all over again. Except there nine of these guys and they don't appear out of a poison mist or shadows at random. Stupid ghosts keeping me away from the treasure and killing the man who kidnapped me and brought me there in the first place", Marcus grumbles and whines. The others look at him like he's crazy again. "What kind of place do you come from?", asks Samwise. "A living hell. Kid a living hell", Marcus answers in what the group starts to call his dark voice.

Timeskip

Now they are traveling I a forest while listen to Pippin complain about needing to eat. Suddenly Strider throws an apple at Merry who catches it and pats Pippin on the back. Then another apple hits Pippin in the head.

Timeskip

They have now reached Wheathertop. "Ah ruins of a long lost civilization. Reminds of home. You know if Home had more green. Isn't that right Morty. Well time to roll out the bedroll. Nighty night everyone. Hey, Morty. Will you tuck me in?", Marcus says after getting his bedroll unstrapped from Mortems back. Mortem just snorts and shakes his head. Mortem is soon lying next to him and the two are soon fast asleep.

"That has got to be the strangest man I've ever met", Strider says as the others nod.

Timeskip

Frodo and the others are backed against a wall surrounded by five of the nine. Sam charge at them only to be pushed aside while Merry and Pippin stand in front of Frodo only to pulled aside. At last Ring Wraiths move forward and Frodo is about to put on the Ring when, Bang! Bang!, two shots ring out (no pun intended) and the lead Wraith's head goes to the side. The Wraiths turn to their right and see Marcus standing in his TC6 (Traveling Courier Six) outfit holding A Light Shining in the Darkness. Then a loud roar is heard to the Wraiths left and they see Mortem charging at them. They then prepare to fight only for Strider to appear with a torch. The Wraiths do the smart thing, they run. Now knowing the Wraiths know where they are the group runs to Rivendell. On the way they Strider stop to rest when Strider has a dagger placed on his throat. They begin to speak Elvish and soon come to an agreement for her to take Frodo to Rivendell since they Wraiths are after him. Plus it will give the group a chance to make it to Rivendell without having to fight.

Timeskip

"So this is Rivendell. It's prutty. Dontcha think Morty?", Courier Six asks his partner and getting a snort in agreement. "Well I think they will allow ya to hunt fur food. I am so tired I am beginning to talk like my old instructor. Man, I will just roll out my bedroll and sleep for an hour or two. Morty, if anything important is going on, please wake me", says the ex-Desert Ranger.

 **Well I hope this Chapter explained everything. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Also, for thoughs of ya reviewing. Thanks. I can't believe I have two followers already. In their honor I will have a bit about the Followers of the Apocalypse in the next Chapter. Also I have decided to write the Fellowship of the Ring then the others as separate stories. Anyway I bet no one was expecting him to be the son of the Lone Wander and Mora Brown. I always liked Mora's character and believed she deserved a small part in my story. I know this one's shorter than the others, but the Idea came to me at 7 o'clock in the morning so cut me some slack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fallout or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 4: Marcus tells a story

Marcus woke up eight hours later and decided to explore. Tomorrow some guest will arrive and he couldn't wait. He met Gandalf and was really disrespectful to see what would happen. The two shared some laughs, spoke of better drinks, and parted on good terms. It is safe to say the two are friends. So here the Elves find him in the library studying the world of Middle Earth and its inhabitants. Elrond walks up to the man who is reading ancient scrolls and studying the anatomy of the wrags. "I see your looking at the creatures the Enemy", Elrond says in hopes of starting a conversation. "He has some interesting creatures. Trolls, giant spiders, Goblins, Orcs, Uruk' hai, humans, wrags, and of course the Nazgul. I must understand is soldiers to understand how he might use them in war. So far I believe he overwhelms his enemies with sheer number or uses surprise attacks. He doesn't seem to have a plan past annihilate. Sheer brute force with some planning proves that he is clever. I have faced such an army before. The Legion. Caesar wanted to bring the entire land beneath his banner of the bull. His lead general would send in the weaker forces first with some experienced ones. The weaker, more inexperienced soldiers had greater numbers, but where easily defeated. Wave two had a mixture of experienced and fresh bloods, still could be fought off, but they fought to the death. Then came the Veterans who haven't fought yet and could attack the weakened army. The general name was Lanius, or Butcher in the language. I defeated him in battle and claimed his sword as my own. His Emperor I had to charge into a camp filled with the enemy and kill him and his top scout. I took his throne and united it with my country. The point is, your enemy doesn't do that. He just sends as many as he can to defeat his opposition. No rhyme or rhythm. He is unpredictable. That is what makes him dangerous, but not his men. There numbers are the only dangerous thing about them. Expect his trolls, wrags and Uruk' hai. Believe that if you could kill their commanders then you could effectively when. However you would have to be really good at stealth to do it, but it could work", Marcus says in his dark voice. Elrond is impressed by the man before him.

Timeskip

The next day he was waiting outside, with Mortem next to him to try and control him, bouncing on his feet like a kid needing to pee. "Oh, boy! New people will be coming soon! I can't wait!", Six says, now hopping and creeping out the Elves near him. Mortem can only shake his head at this situation. Six is still dressed in his TC6 outfit that he had washed. He had even taken a bath. " _A bath! That felt so good."_ He hadn't bathed in seven days before coming here. Mortem had also taken a bath. "Morty, I am going to take get something to eat. Come get me when they arrive", and with that Marcus was gone. Mortem stood there as humans on horses arrived. Then the elves on white horses. Then dwarves. On what he couldn't tell. Short little creatures, dwarves. Suddenly Marcus reappeared next Mortem. "Would you look at that? Mortem, this will mark one of my greatest adventures," Six says in his cheerful voice.

Timeskip

"Only the fires of Mount Doom can destroy the Ring", Elrond says. "So you're telling us that someone has to travel a long distance to deliverer it to Mount Doom and throw the cursed item into the flames. Sounds a little like that one time I had to deliver a package to the Fort, that Caesar was at, and activate the army underneath him to be ready to wipe him out when he least expected it. Or the time I had to go to the Capital Wasteland by going through that tyrant's territory. Had friends of my father in the Capital Wasteland who needed to know he died on his way to the Mojave. And that I was alive, had a job, and to let them know of the Legion", Marcus said in his cheerful voice. "What I am getting at is you need a Courier who can't be influenced by that thing. I know for a fact a human can't even look at that thing without hearing evil thoughts. I don't know about dwarves or elves, but if one of you have the guts to carry this thing to Mordor, all the while being chased by all matter of creatures and Nazgul, please step up", Marcus is now speaking in his dark voice. No one stepped forward. "I've already talked to Gandalf about it, and he can't carry it either. So that leaves one choice", Marcus says evenly. "I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor", young Frodo says. "Though I don't know the way." "I will help you carry this burden as long as it's yours to bare", Gandalf says smiling at him. "Whether by life or shield, I will protect you", Strider says. "And you have my bow", Legolas says. "And my axe", says Gimili. "You carry the fate of us all little one", Boromir says. "Well you're not leaving me and Mortem out of this one. I asked for an adventure and I will get it if it kills me. Besides you someone of a genius level intellect out there. Now I am insane not stupid. I am definitely not wise, for no one wise would go for adventure such as this. Mortem is coming because, well, he scares the elves, and wildlife", Marcus says. Suddenly Sam runs forward followed by Pippin and Merry. "So where we going", Pippin asks only to get smacked in the head by Marcus. "Now you have gone and ruined the mood."

Timeskip

As they're about to set out they see Marcus standing at the gate next to Mortem. Marcus is wearing his AI (Atrox Irae) outfit only difference is he has his black grieves on and is armed to the teeth. Love and Hate on each hand, Blades of East and West strapped on his back in an "X" formation, a combat knife strapped to his left bicep, a bowie knife strapped to his right bicep, a switch blade in his left boot, on his right hip is the Mysterious Magnum that was given to him as a gift, on his left hip is Light Shining in the Darkness, in his right outside coat pocket is Maria, in his left outside coat pocket is the Sonic Emitter, and on his back, over the Blades, is LAER. Yep armed to the teeth. On Mortems back is a pack filled with ammo and holding his 50 caliber antimaterial sniper rifle, and Red Glare. Also on his back is a bedroll.

Everyone just looks at him in wonder. "How can you even move with all of that? Actually, where have been keeping those?", Strider asks in awe. "Well, to answer your first question is, I trained to carry all of this across deserts and over mountains. For your second question, that is a secret. Now we need to move, we're burning daylight. I would like to leave Rivendell before nightfall. Now Frodo lead the way. I will protect the rear", Marcus says in his dark voice.

"Um, is Mordor left or right", Frodo whispers to Gandalf who just chuckles. "Right", Gandalf says.

Timeskip

Here they are on a mountain staring at an even bigger mountain. Marcus is watching Boromir train Merry and Pippin. "Block", Strider says. "Don't block dodge. It is more harmful to your opponent to swing and miss than to actually land a hit. I should know, I use to miss all the time. Stupid drugged up bastards, having an adrenaline rush. Under these clothes are scars, in those scars are lessons learned", Marcus says.

"Courier, can tell us about yourself?", asks Frodo. "What do you want to know?", asks Marcus. "What was your land like?", asks Sam. "In a word. Brutal. The grass and trees are long gone in most places. Only the strong survive. Our ancestors destroyed our lands in a great war. Out of the ashes, came the most cruel people and creatures I've ever seen. When I was a boy, I had to watch my parents die in front of me followed by their killers. That same day my savior and I buried my parents. I joined the Desert Rangers a few months after that. The man who saved was one of them. I became one of the best in everything I did. When I was sixteen they joined up with a country out west of my home after a bloody war. I was cast out because in the eyes of the leaders of that country I was a boy. So I joined the Followers of the Apocalypse in their cause of bringing aid to the poor people of the Mojave, my home. I learned a language from them, Latin. I also learned medicine, chemistry, physics, and how to read. I later left to become a courier. Found a new home, the Divide. One day that same country brought me a device a told me to take it to the Divide. The device awakened long dormant weapons that destroyed my new home. So I left. When I was eighteen I was on my last job before joining back up with the Desert Rangers. I was captured because I let my guard down tied up in front of a shallow grave. All I remember was seeing this gun", he stops and pulls out Maria, "before hearing it fire," Bang!, "Then I woke up in a bed with a doctor taking care of me. Saying hoe I had been buried alive, and how lucky I was. So I tracked down the original owner of this gun, took the gun, and shooting him in the head. Unlike me he died. I live I a land where to survive you have to be ruthless, cunning, strong, smart, a smooth talker, and hard to kill. I am all these things. That guy was only cunning and a smooth talker, ya dig. I once met a man who survived being covered in pitch, lit on fire, and thrown of a canyon. Not only did he survive, he pulled himself out of the canyon and walked over a thousand miles and over mountains to get back to his home. He was all of those things. And a friend", Marcus says. "In my land we have a saying, "War… war never changes"", Marcus says. Legolas looks up and sees a black mass heading their way. Against the wind.

 **Hoped ya like it.**

 **Toodles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fallout or Lord of the Rings. I am a humble (Marcus in the background, "Yeah right! Humble my left ass cheek. Vulpes was more humble than you") middle class person. Who also writes fanfics in my free time.**

Chapter 5: Choices and the Meaning of Titles

As the all hide behind rocks or bushes, the black crows circle around. "Hiding from the things I used to take potshots at just watch them disappear. How insulting. You know what, first enemy I capture is getting crucified, Legion style. Or I could do that thing Veronica made me swear not to do as long as she was there to hear of it. She's not here now. Hehehe", Marcus says in glee.

In Another World

Veronica as the sudden desire to use her industrial hand, a gift from Marcus, on Marcus.

Present World

Marcus just shivered. Soon the birds leave and everyone reappears. "We are going to need a new path to take. Unless you guys want to see who gets the most kills?", Marcus suggests helpfully, in that annoyingly cheerful voice. "Okay I got to know. What is wrong with you? You act so childish most of the time", Sam says as the others nod. "I take after my mom that way. She was a genius, if not a little mad. Changed her name from Moira to Mora when she caused Sarah Lyons', leader of Lyons Pride in the Brotherhood of Steel, hair to fallout. She was trying to dye it. Anyway, I'm glad I took after her that way. I heard my father was really awkward to since his voice was more akin to growling than should be humanly possible. I did inherit the fact when I get mad people tend to run for the hills, from my father. I also learned my moral code from him. I remember this one time I chased a Fiend, human who raids people homes for almost everything, up to a hideout and found a bunch of dead children with human bite marks on them. So I got angry and knocked out and tied up all sixteen Fiends, then dragged them to a Legion camp and left them there for the Legion to punish. I may have written on a sign their crimes in Latin, the language of the Legion. The Legion crucified them. Crucified is a punishment were a criminal is tied or nailed to a cross and left hanging there until dead. It is as much a warning as a death sentence. Sometimes the Legion would burn people alive, behead them and put the heads on display, or put them in an arena to fight for their lives and freedom. I fought in an arena once. It wasn't so bad. Everyone else was weaker than me. I guess what doesn't kill makes you stronger. The punishment has to fit the crime. A thief would lose their hand, a murder, their life. The Legion wasn't all bad. However I draw the line at taking slaves. So I killed slavers every time I saw one. I once let Mortem here go nuts on a slaver camp. I killed the runners. He ate a lot that day", Marcus says. "I was so feared to the Legion that they gave me a title. Atrox Irae which is Latin for either Terrible Wrath or Wrath of Horror. The NCR or the New California Republic came from the west and called me the Wandering Courier or the Dark Ranger by the soldiers who heard I was once a part of the Desert Rangers. There greatest scouts and assassins. To find out I was one of their best but was cast out because of my age by the NCR, gave the regular grunts a scare. A Fiend once called me, the Boogeyman. But I like Atrox Irae. It fits me. I do have a terrible wrath", Marcus says.

Timeskip

As the Fellowship walk through the snow Frodo falls. Boromir helps him up and sees the Ring. It calls to him. Marcus can see it in his eyes, he will eventually fall by his own arrogance. Just like Ricky during the Happy Trails Expedition. He felt bad about what happened to Jed and Stella. Ricky… not so much.

Marcus started thinking and began to wonder how Mortem was still fine in the cold. But he remembered that the Enclave made his species to fight for them. So Mortem could be surviving in the cold by some from advanced biological stimulant. Or the advanced F.E.V. that Marcus gave him to drink. Or all those implants that Marcus put in him to make him bigger and stronger and smarter. I mean Mortem is sapient now and could talk if he wanted to, thanks to those vocal cord implants that Marcus had Borous give him. Huh, come to think of it, could either he or Mortem even be called the species they once were due to all the implants, Marcus' mutations, and both of their DNA's being experimented on. Probably not. Oh well. Wasn't like his father was much different. After the injection to get a Fire Ant's super strength, the alien abduction both father and son went through at different times in their lives, the implants, and surviving a deadly dose of radiation without turning into a ghoul. Both did that. Marcus doesn't even have his spine or heart. He also had his bones replaced with metal ones. Now his ribs have no gaps for a stab to work. He even had his skin hardened to Deathclaw levels. He even had the Think Tank take the F.E.V. and turn it into a super strength serum without the side effects of before or induced rage like steroids did, and then he drank the thing.

He might even be like a ghoul now. Enteral youth but not immortality. But you know, without the ghoulification. He doesn't know.

Timeskip

They soon made it to a small narrow passage way when a voice started echoing off the walls. Suddenly avalanche started and a blizzard appeared. "Great, this is a first for me. Some annoying voice speaking c an avalanche and blizzard. So any ideas?", Marcus asks cheerfully. "We should turn back and find another way around", Strider yells. "And why should we listen to a Ranger from the North?", Asks Boromir. "He is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon son of Arathorn, your rightful King", Legolas says. "Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King", Boromir says looking at Aragon. "So. Anyone have any ideas besides having Gandalf shout back", Marcus cheerfully asks. "We could go through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a warm welcome", Gimli says. "Let the Ringbearer decide", Gandalf says evenly. "We go through Moria", Frodo says.

"So be it", Gandalf replies in a defeated tone.

Timeskip

Now they stand before the door of Moria. Soon the moonlight hits the door and an elvish writings appear. "What does it say?", Frodo asks in awe. "It says, "speak friend and enter", so if you're a friend then you will know the password", says Gandalf cheerfully. He tries word after word after word. As he tries to open a door, Marcus and Mortem nap.

Timeskip

Suddenly a scream is heard and Marcus jumps up, pulls LAER off his back and looks around, and sees Frodo hanging upside down in the air by a tentacle. Suddenly an ugly-as-fuck-face breaks the surface. He is about to eat Frodo when a bolt of energy hits it right in its eye causing it to explode. The creature looks right at Marcus who fires a second round into the same spot, causing its brain to explode. He puts LAER back on his back. The Fellowship look at him in shock. "What? I carry powerful weapons, so what? You haven't even seen the good stuff yet. I got a lot more stuff than this stuff", Marcus says cheerfully. As they all walk into the mine the door closes and won't open.

As they walk forward into the mine, they can smell the death in the air. They found arrows in the bones of dwarves. "Hmm, they are positioned in such a way that it leads me to believe that they went down fighting. They were outnumbered. They realized they couldn't hold the line, so the retreated to hold a more secure location. They went out in glory. A friend of mine once said, "In a world filled with misery and uncertainty, it is great to know that in the end, there is light in the darkness". Remember that", Marcus says as Gandalf lights up the room by putting a crystal in a notch at the top of his staff.

As they begin to walk forward the Fellowship can't help but to feel moved by his kind words. As they face the long dark of Moria they know there be a light at the end.

Timeskip

They are huddled around one another and speak in quiet whispers about their travel. Frodo notices that they were followed and tells Gandalf. Who, in turn, says that it's Golem and he has been following them for a long time. Frodo says, "Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." "Boy, it's a hard thing to take someone's life. I've been doing it so long that my body count is in the thousands. I've never killed someone who didn't deserve it, but it's still a hard thing to do. I've seen bad people kill for pleasure and good people turned bad because they grew to like taking a life. Made them feel like God. A good friend once said, "Killing done righteously becomes a chore." Until you know what that means, you'll never be ready to take a life. My father only killed to protect himself and others. My mother never killed anything other than animals. Sapient creatures are more than animals or monsters, many demonize their enemies so that they don't feel guilty afterwards. But doing that only makes you as good as a demon yourself. Every creature capable of sapient thought should be treated the same. But war will never change. Maybe people will, but I doubt it. Good night", Marcus says before falling asleep next to Mortem.

Timeskip

So here they are waiting on Gandalf to pick a door. Marcus reaches into his bag on Mortem's back and pulls out… vodka and whiskey? "While we're waiting, I'm going to get me a drink of a Russian drink known as vodka and an Old World cowboy favorite, whiskey", Marcus says. "Ah, I got", Gandalf says. "He's remembered", Sam says jubilee. "No, but it smells better this way. When in doubt follow your nose", Gandalf says. "Great, right when I am about to drink my dad's favorite drink combination. I wanted to get drunk, I haven't been drunk in a potential dangerous situation in years", Marcus whines. "Come on, who wants to drink with me? chirp, chirp Anyone? chirp, chirp What the hell are crickets doing in a mine?"

 **I want your honest opinion on this fanfic, please. I added a few lines of wisdom for Marcus, there isn't much I can do with Mortem seeing as how there are no fight scenes yet. To give you an idea as to Mortem's height, he is the size of the cave troll. I have also added a few little clues as to the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It tis I, Vladimir Tempest, your humble ("Still call bullshit on that one Tempy", Marcus shouts) guide into the mind of a psycho path. I was writing fast at first, now I plan to take my time and proof read each sentence and double check.**

Chapter 6: Hard Choices

As the group of ten Fellowship members slowly descend into the darkness of the mine they come across an enormous open area. They can barely make out the gigantic pillars around them. "Let me risk a little more light", Gandalf says. He lights up the area allowing them to see that the pillars are actually towers shaped as pillars and that the towers were actually homes for the dwarves of Moria. "Reminds me of the ruins back home. Except my ancestors built their homes outside until the war drove them to make vaults underground for themselves. Well again some vaults were to save the people, others were to experiment on them. See how they would handle certain situations", Marcus says cheerfully.

The group just stare at him. "Your land is just wrong. Most of the people there must be insane", Sam says. "No, actually most are not insane by our standards. They are a few crazies out there though. A group of humans who thought they were vampires, but were in fact human. A man who wanted a cursed and evil book. And then there was good old mother. Once called these devices that if stepped on explode, hot potatoes, or the time she had father get one of those devices, or the time she wanted him poisoned so she could study its effects before they married. Or that one time she tried to dye Aunt Sarah's hair and instead made her go bald", Marcus says happily remembering his parents. "I don't whose crazier, your mother, or your father for marring her", Boromir says. "Father used to say the same thing", Marcus replies.

As the group continues forward they see a tomb. Gimli rushes inside and begins to weep when he reads the words etched in the stone of a crypt in the center of the room. Gandalf picks up a book from a dead dwarf's hands, while Marcus tunes him out. He instead looks around the room and notices dents or enormous cracks in the pillars, walls, and doors. He also notices arrows in or near the dwarves bodies along with spears, swords, axes, and more dents. He also notices how some dwarves have their bones cracked or crushed. " _Crushed or broken bones. It appears to have been from some kind of blunt object. From the dents and cracks everywhere, possibly the object when it missed its targets. It's almost Supermutant like. Wait a minute. Cracks, dents, dead bodies with crushed bones… a massive creature could have done this but I need more evidence. Think, what lives in caves, crushes things, and can work with goblins?"_ , Marcus thinks before remembering an entry in the book on creatures that a traveler might run into a night. _"Oh crap. Nothing can ever be easy. Damn my 4 luck. Well as long as we are quiet, might be able to-_ " Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! " _Damnit",_ Marcus thinks. Pippin looks embarrassed. They all wait in silence. Marcus draws A Light Shiny in the Darkness and Maria. They all sigh in relief when they don't hear anything. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!", Gandalf says angrily. As he walks away they all hear drums beating from the well. Da na danana naa! Everyone turns to Marcus, who is now holding the Mysterious Magnum in his right hand, in his left is A Light Shining in the Darkness. "What? The weapon in my left hand is enchanted. Besides, if they have what I think they do we are going to need it", Marcus says seriously. Suddenly Aragon and Boromir rush the doors to broad it up. Then a roar is heard. "They have a cave troll", Boromir says shaking his head. Gimli hops on top of the crept, Aragon and Legolas draw their bows and stand in front of Gimli, Boromir stands to the right side of Gimli, Gandalf stands to the right with his staff and long sword, and the Hobbits stand behind the crypt, because Marcus told them to, with their short swords. Marcus stand next to Boromir and Mortem stands next to Gandalf.

A goblin head appears in a hole in the door and Legolas puts an arrow in its skull. Then another appears and Aragon puts an arrow in its eye. Then the doors swing open and the goblins swarm forwards. One falls due to an arrow from the elf and another falls from an arrow from the Heir of Gondor. Suddenly four loud bangs are heard from LSitD and four goblins heads explode. Then four more bangs and two goblins lose their fingers on their sword hands and three more fall over. One from a hole in his heart the other two from a bullet going through their heads, the same bullet. Marcus fires four more from LSitD and four more fall from their wounds in their hearts. He holsters LSitD and brings out Maria. He shoots twelve times and twelve goblins fall over with holes in their eyes, head, or heart. He pockets Maria and fire the Mysterious Magnum six times. Six goblins heads explode. He holsters MM and pulls his Bowie and combat knives off his biceps and races forward. He dances between the ugly creatures weapons with ease. He slices and cuts his prey as he dodges. Each of his swings takes a goblin.

Mortem charges forward as well and dismembers or disembowels his prey easily. With each swing he takes two down. He also uses his massive tails to clobber his prey. He bites and tears heads from their shoulders. He terrifies his targets with his size and ruthlessness. Each attack is too fast to dodge and their armor is cut open like a knife on tinfoil. They try to run away, but Mortem is too fast to escape from.

Aragon uses his long sword to slice and cut his way through the swarm. He parries and blocks attacks with ease. Boromir catches attacks with his shield, then slices his attackers with methodical ease. Legolas is too agile for his ugly opponents to even try to hit. He shots them with arrows before moving to the next target. Gimli hacks goblins from his vantage point on the crypt, yelling, shouting, and fighting like a man possessed. He is almost roaring. Gandalf slices goblins with his sword and beats them with his staff. Almost like the old man he is. You can almost hear him saying, "You young whipper snappers get off my lawn", while beating the goblins with his cane.

Sam is beating goblins' heads in with a frying pan while Merry and Pippin fight in tandem, cover the others flaws or openings. Frodo has killed a few but his inexperience with a sword and his fear of dying have held him back, along with never having fought before. Soon the cave troll comes through the door roaring. Mortem surges forward like a rogue wave and crashes into the giant creatures side, horns first. He pulls his horns out of the ugly and smelly creature's side and roars in challenge at the brutish creature. The troll swings in anger, but Mortem jumps just out of range. Mortem charges at the troll and brings his claws on the creature's right side. The troll roars in pain and anger. The brute drops the club and punches Mortem in the side of his head, causing his head to be forced to one side. Mortem turns his head back, rage in his pale, pupil less, white eyes. Mortem bites the brutes face and stabs it in its stomach with his long claws. The troll pushes Mortem off it and clutches its stomach as blood and stomach contents fall to the ground. Mortem the stabs the brute in the throat before pulling his claws to the side, cutting off his opponents head. When the head hits the ground it rolls back out the door. Mortem stands tall, raises his head back, and roars to announce his victory over the goblins' best.

Marcus looks up from the bodies he has now added to his body count. Good thing he decided to add a list for this world so as to not add to his body count from his world. The fighting stops and all of the fighters look towards the roar. The goblins in fear the Fellowship with renewed spirits. Gimli gives a roar of his own and kills a goblin. The others join in and begin roaring their own battle cries and attack. Soon the goblins retreat and the Fellowship plan on how to leave when Mortem knocks down the back wall and the group runs through the opening.

Soon they are surrounded by an army of weary goblins. Marcus pulls LAER off his back and prepares to fire, when a roar echoes around the towers. The goblins run away in fear. "You know, I have found that if your enemy runs from something, especially after seeing what kind of weapons and allies you have are still willing to fight you, it is usually not a good sign", Marcus says. "I agree. Come we have to make for the pass", Gandalf says. And so the Fellowship is once again running for their lives.

They soon come to a stair case that is falling apart and are forced to jump across. Aragon and Frodo are stuck on unstable staircase that is separated from the others. So they lean forward to bring the staircase close enough to the others to jump into their arms. Then the group runs again to a small narrow bridge over a large chasm. Gandalf waits on the bridge for whatever is chasing them to arrive. Marcus seeing Gandalf's "last stand" pose, a pose that he has seen people use before they die, but are going to make sure they bring someone with them, he deatomizes his Fat Man that he has rigged to shoot six mini nukes at once in case the old man needs help. Suddenly a giant demon looking creature that is on fire appears. Marcus' left eye twitches. _"Damn my luck! Did my father have deal with this! Nooo! Did his father! Nooo! Then why do I have to deal with this shit?! Was some kind of puppy and kitten kicker in a past life or something?! There is no way anyone else's luck is this bad, it wouldn't even be possible! The only way someone's luck is as bad as mine is if they have to face stuff like this without upgrades or allies. But what are the odds of that happening?",_ Marcus whines internally.

In Several Other Dimensions

 _Achoo!_

Back to Story

"You shall not pass FLAME OF UDÛN!", shouts Gandalf. The giant flaming being starts to move and creates a whip of flame. " **YOU… SHALL… NOT...PASS!** ", Gandalf shouts before slamming his staff onto the bridge and a shield of light surrounds him. The creature stares at Gandalf for a moment before moving forward to attack. The bridge shatters under him and he falls into the chasm below. As Gandalf starts to walk away, the whip wraps around his leg and he is pulled to the ledge. "Gandalf!", Frodo shouts. Gandalf, holding onto the ledge, looks at the Fellowship. "Fly you fools", Gandalf says before letting go of the ledge. "Gandalf!", Frodo shouts before being carried away by Boromir. Everyone begins to leave but Marcus. He keeps staring at the ledge that Gandalf was just hanging from. Arrows whiz by him. He looks up at the goblins. He raises the Fat Man. He points it at the ugly creatures. He pulls the trigger.

Outside the mine the others are sitting down when they hear six big explosions that shake the ground. Then another six followed by another. Soon Marcus appears. He is covered in dust and dirt. He smells of fire. He is quiet and walks without making a sound. He walks up to Mortem and reaches into the two duck tapped together duffle bags. He pulls out a stack of little flat circles. He reenters the mine and lays the circles down and hits the tops making them faintly glow. He walks out and walks down the hill in the direction of Mirkwood. He gestures for the others to follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy that I have been favored by fans already. I am proud to say that I am going to continue writing this and try to update daily. I may fall short sometimes, but I will try. I am not perfect, I am human so I will make mistakes. However, I will learn from them and strive to improve myself as I continue. So without further adue I give chapter seven.**

Chapter 7: Light Shining in the Darkness. Inraged Irae

As the remaining Fellowship walks towards Mirkwood in solemn silence, they think of their friend and companion Gandalf. His loss has dampened their spirits of all the members except Marcus. Marcus walks with an heir of anger and self-loathing. Marcus constantly cleans Light Shining in the Darkness as a cooping method. Only Mortem walks beside his partner. The silence is deafening. Frodo also walks with an heir of self-loathing, believing that it was his choice that caused Gandolf's apparent end.

He also believes that the others blame him on some level.

Soon they come upon the forest of Mirkwood. Marcus stops just outside the forest. After a long pause he enters, but is constantly watching for enemies in the trees and behind every single bush. He pulls out both Light Shining the Darkness and Maria. Marcus walks silently and with caution, as if one of his steps might make the ground explode. He is not the only one uncomfortable in the forest, Gimli walks around constantly looking for a being that, though he would never admit it, terrifies him. "They say a witch lives here. That a single gaze can put a spell on you. Well here is one dwarf that she won't so easily ensnare", Gimli says before almost walking into an arrow point. "The dwarf was so loud we could have shot him in the dark", a male voice says walking from behind the foliage, revealing that he is an elf. The elf suddenly has Maria touching his nose and LSHitD's barrel is in the eye of the one holding the elf holding the arrow to Gimli's face. "You will put your toy away before you and your leader have your brains all over this green forest that you people call home. Any of your other comrades threaten my companions and I'll show y'all how I came to be called Atrox Irae", Marcus says in his deep, dark, voice. "I'm done pretendin to be some polite goody two shoes. Where I come from, the gun makes the laws, the gun enforces the laws, and the one with the gun is king. I have more guns and weapons than I should be able to carry. Try me and I will show you how I brought peace to my home", Marcus says in a near growl. "That won't be necessary. The Lady of the Wood has sent us to take you to her. We just don't like dwarves so we decided to scare him a little", the head elf says. "I don't like people who look down on others because they are different. I hurt people for doin things like that in my home. It's one of the ways I brought peace. People fear the man who breaks people bones with sledgehammers for breaking the law. I am a ruthless son of a gunslinger and I ain't afraid to prove in the Wastes, to the Legion, to the NCR, or to you", Marcus says now damn near growling.

Soon the Fellowship meets with the Queen of Mirkwood, and Gimli almost immediately falls in love with her. Marcus tunes out must of the conversation until, "He has fallen into Shadow. The Fellowship stands at the brink, stray but a little and it will fail", she says as she looks at each of the Fellowship members. Until her eyes fall upon Marcus. She enters his mind and glimpses his past. She flinches when she learns all about his past and looks away.

Later when the group is alone they talk about how she went into their heads and talked to them. Except Marcus. Many of the group secretly wonder what his intentions are and why they have never seen his face. "I bet the reason why he never shows his face is because he is secretly is a monster or not human", Sam says. "Or it may be because he doesn't trust us", Legolas says. "Or it is a custom of his people.", Gimli says. "Or he is a spy for the Enemy", Boromir says. "Or it could be because he wants to mysterious", says Pippin. "Or it could be he is hiding from people. He did say some things to lead me to believe he wasn't a very nice person", Merry says. "Or it might be that the people who took me in always covered their face when in a strange place, or another part of my past that I don't like remembering so I cover my face to try and hide it from others so they don't ask about it", Marcus suddenly says from behind Sam scaring the group. Mortem just snorts in amusement at watching the group jump. "If you must know Gimli's reason is very accurate. The people who took me in after my parents died always covered their face when we where not home. Only family and really close friends have ever heard my true name or seen my face. It is a custom of ours. Passed down for over one hundred years", Marcus says calmly. "Also I had trouble breathing air after an accident so I used to wear masks that filter the air so that I breath only what I need to survive. However after I ended up in a place called Big Mountain, which became a crater before my arrival so it was renamed to the Big Empty, I was given new lungs and windpipe so that I could breath the air without masks, but I have grown so used to masks that I feel naked without one. And I am so scarred on my face that I wear masks to cover up my memories to all", Marcus says calmly before walking away.

The next day the Mirkwood elves give the Fellowship four boats and a bunch of supplies. As they leave the Lady of the Wood approaches Marcus with a elvish cloak styled after his duster, with a hood and face mask added on. She also gives him gloves, shirt, and pants made from the same material, she also gave him a pair of elvish scout boots. It comes complete with the Mirkwood leaf , only sown into the back. The entire ensemble is black. He leaves for a moment only to return later in the outfit. "I know you lost your Stealth Suit Mark 2 on the dam, so I had our best seamstresses make an outfit for you that will give you better stealth. I hope it serves you well Wandering Courier", she says before backing a way. Marcus approaches the boat he will be sharing with Mortem. They soon shove off.

Boromir glances at Marcus' outfit when the group is far away from Mirkwood. "She had it made to replace an outfit of mine that granted me great stealth that was lost in a battle", Marcus answers the unasked question. "You said you used to be a courier, why would a courier need all of those weapons or an outfit to help one be stealthy?", Boromir asks. "Well, after my forced retirement from the courier business, I became a bounty hunter, a bodyguard, a mercenary, a specialized solider, a an assassin, a caravan guard, an executioner, a defender of liberty, a champion of peace, an enforcer of the law, and a ruler", Marcus says in a serene voice. "If your wondering why I am not so cheerful, I am mourning the loss of a friend. I will be back to myself in a few days. Also today was the day my parents died", Marcus says serenely.

Soon they come upon the statues of the First Kings of Gondor. "Wow, your people made statues. Mine would have damned up this river to covert its energy that it uses to move into power for homes, businesses, schools, and war. Sometimes I am glad the Old World burned. They set the world on fire", Marcus said gloomily. "What a waist they were. Always fighting over land, money, and who had the bigger weapon. What a bunch of useless bigots they were", Marcus says so that only he and Mortem hear.

Soon they come to shore and begin to set up camp. Frodo wanders off and Boromir follows. "This can't end well", Marcus mumbles. He tilts his head in the direction of the forest. "Come on Mortem, lets go get them before they get into trouble."

They soon find Boromir fighting Uruk'hai. They surge forward and bash the ugly beings aside. Mortem slices with his claws and bashes with his tail. Marcus pulls the Blades of the East and West off his back. East in his right hand, West in his left. "Boromir, take Merry and Pippin and leave! Protect the two!Mortem and I will hold them here! Some may go around us, Go NOW!", Marcus shouts out. Boromir nods and leads the two hobbits to safety. Marcus lifts the two massive blades and prepares to fight the horde. "Come on you ugly bastards. Face me and Mortem in mortal combat. Prepare to see **HELL!** ", Marcus cries out and rushes forward with Mortem right beside him working in tandem. Marcus dodges a blow aimed for the left side of his face and returns the favor in a blur. Time seems to to slow down as he activates the V.A.T.S. He slices his first opponent's head open, then hacks the arm off the Uruk'hai next to him, and finally cuts the head off the one behind the first attacker and bashes the one running up to Marcus' right side, to try and surprise him, in the head knocking the would-be attacker out. "Here is a tip, never yell during a surprise attack. Idiot", Marcus says to the knocked-the-fucked-out enemy before stabbing him in the chest.

Mortem is slicing arms, legs, and heads off opponents. He disemboweled an Uruk'hai when he first attacked, followed by decapitating the one next to him, bashing one in the head with his tail when the foe tried to get behind him, then he stabbed two in front through their stomachs of him with his long claws before dragging the claws up. It wasn't long before the mighty duo had run out of foes. That was when they heard the horn.

They raced to the source only to see the Hobbits gone and Boromir kneeling on the ground, filled with arrows. Mortem surged forward and bit the Uruk'hai standing over Boromir head off. Then spit it back out because it tasted bad.

Aragon held Boromir as he died. Marcus has become more solemn now at the lost of another comrade. Then it turns into anger. Marcus searches for an outlet and soon sees an Uruk'hai still alive, but clearly wounded. Marcus walks up to the fallen Uruk'hai. He grabs it's throat with his right hand and lefts it off the ground until it's feet dangle in the air. Marcus' arm doesn't even shake. His left hand holds his switch blade. He slowly lifts it high. Then he stabs the creature's right eye. It screams out in pain, he then pulls the blade out before plunging it into the Uruk'hai's other eye. He slowly pulls it out before dropping the creature and slitting it's throat. He walks away from the dyeing being. Marcus' piercing blue eyes hold icy fury behind them. He walks over to Boromir and picks him up. He carries him to the shore. He empties out a boat and places Boromir inside with his broken horn and weapon. The others arrive and put weapons of the Uruk'hais he has slain with him. They push the boat into the river. Aragon puts on armbracers while Marcus stands beside Mortem. Legolas prepares to cross the river when Aragon says that they will be chasing the orcs who took Merry and Pippin. Aragon also says to travel light. Then they are off chasing down orcs with Gimli complaining all the way about how dwarves aren't meant to run long distances.

 **Hope you like it. I have finished " _The Fellowship of the Ring_ ". I will take a break from the Lord of the Rings stories for awhile to do research on the characters in the other books so that I don't accidentally screw up on writing their personalities. I know I didn't use some of the characters names, but that is because their names are hard to spell for me with spell check working against me, or because I like the title more than the name. Gandalf the Grey was never stated by me because I forgot to and am to lazy to change it. I stick by my saying that Gandalf acts like a grumpy old man at times. Read the books and pay attention to the movies, they do portray him as a kind old man but he does have his moments. Pulling Pippin's and Merry's ears, hitting Sam with his staff/cane when he was in the bushes beside the house's/hole's window, and bringing the dwarves to Bilbo's home without asking permission first (even if he would say no and Gandalf would still bring them, it would have been to polite to at least ask). **


End file.
